


Choices

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: While You Were Sleeping [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: After hearing from his parents, Wesley ha some choices to make....





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of an older fic that appears on ffnet. Takes place immediately after Confessions.

“Wes, hey Wes!  Wait up!” Wesley paused, waiting for his roommate to catch up with him.  The short, blue Andorian soon caught up. “You have a message. Priority One!”  Wesley frowned at his roommate, Ereth Ch'qenet.  Who would be sending him a priority one message?  Wesley sighed and turned around. “Guess I better check it.”

Wesley was puzzled as the Federation logo was replaced with an image of his parents.  The image of Jean-Luc cleared his throat . “ _Hello, Wesley, I hope this message finds you well._ ”  Next to the Captain, Wesley could see his mother grinning.   Ereth peered over his shoulder. “Hey, isn’t that the Captain of the _USS Enterprise_ with your mom?” Wesley hit the pause button.  He hadn’t told anyone at the Academy that the Captain was in fact his biological father, nor that his legal last name was Picard.  Wesley hadn’t even told anyone that he had been given a field promotion to Ensign by the captain.  It was easier that way.  Whilst his mother’s name was well-known as the former head of Starfleet Medical and the CMO on the _Enterprise,_ it somehow wasn’t as daunting as being the son of the famous Captain.

 _Why would Mom and Dad send me a message together?_ He glanced back over at Ereth.  “Yeah. Captain Picard.  He and Mom are...” Wesley trailed off and struggled for a word to explain the relationship without lying to his best friend at the Academy.  “Well, he’s been a friend of the family since before I was born.”

Ereth’s antennae wiggled in excitement.  “You _know_ Captain Jean-Luc Picard?! WOW! Were you on the _Enterprise_ with him?” 

Wesley looked down.  “Err...Yeah. Mom’s been the Chief Medical Officer since the D launched.” _I guess I won’t be telling Ereth my secret now._ “Ereth, do you mind? I’d like to watch my message alone.  I’ll tell you about it if I can later, alright?”  Ereth’s antennae visibly drooped. “Yeah, sure Wes.”

Wesley secured the door behind Ereth and restarted the transmission.  “ _Hello, Wesley, I hope this message finds you well._ ”  Wesley’s mother grinned “ _Jean-Luc, you’re making this sound so serious.  Hi honey! Guess what?”_   Her image didn’t wait for Wesley to guess. “ _Your father and I got married!_ ” She held up her hand, where Wesley could see the glimmer of  a wedding ring.  

 Jean-Luc cleared his throat “ _Yes. Er...we’re very sorry you and your sister were unable to attend, but it was a bit sudden._ “  Beverly squeezed Jean-Luc’s hand. Wes now noticed the slender platinum band on his father’s finger that matched the one on his mother’s.  His mother spoke, “ _We plan on having a bigger wedding in France when we can schedule shore leave_.” Jean-Luc’s eyebrows rose.  “ _We are? Beverly, I don’t think now is the time..._ ” Beverly leaned over and kissed him to shut him up.  Wes groaned.

  _God. My parents. I can’t believe they finally got married. It’s about time.  Jack has been gone a long time. Yvette is twenty-seven.  My PARENTS are married!_ Happiness surged in Wesley. If his parents were now married, that meant he could now officially use Picard.  Wesley frowned. _Would people treat me any differently if I started using the Picard name? My instructors already think I’m his...this would just make it...verified._ Wes smiled and turned back to his parent’s recording. 

“ _Wesley,”_ Jean-Luc began, folding his hands in front of him, “ _I understand if you still don’t want to use your legal name with Starfleet, but I would be honoured if you would.  My children are my world, and I’m only sorry it has taken me so long to realise how important you all are to me._ ”

 _All? But it’s just me and Yvette._ Wesley was confused. Jean-Luc looked over at Beverly and said to her “ _I think we’re going to have to tell Wesley everything.”_   Beverly nodded as tears of either sorrow or joy filled her eyes, Wesley couldn’t tell which. 

Jean-Luc wrapped his arm around Beverly and looked into the screen once again. “ _Wesley.  Your mother and I...have kept something from you and Yvette, although I think Yvette has suspected.  You have a little brother._ ” Wesley gasped and jabbed at the pause button.

  _A brother?  Mom’s pregnant?  Did mom have a baby after I left?_

He resumed the message.  “ _Your brother’s name is Rene_.”

 _Rene? Isn’t that the name of dad’s nephew in France?  Why would they name their son the same as his nephew......NO!_ Wesley’s eyes bulged as the new sunk in.  The boy Wesley thought was his annoying younger cousin was in fact his little brother?  _“He lives in France, with my brother...your Uncle Robert and Aunt Marie.  He doesn’t know. He’s ten_.”

Wesley did NOT want to do the math, but his brain worked at it anyway.  If his little brother was 10, that means he was....11 when he was born. Wesley vaguely remembered going to stay with his great-grandmother for 6 months that year, but he had been told it was due to an assignment he wasn’t allowed to accompany his mother on.

Beverly picked up the story. “ _Wes...I’m sorry.  I would have told you sooner, when you were younger or kept Rene with us, but I was afraid. And Marie wanted to raise a second child, so it just made sense. I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have been raised as an only child...away from your father and siblings.  Please can you forgive me?_ ”  Wesley reached out to the terminal and ran a hand down the image of his mother.

 “Always,” he whispered. 

“ _Right.”_ Wesley watched Jean-Luc sit up straighter and go into what he and his mom referred to as ‘captain mode’. “ _Now, for the important part. Ensign Wesley Picard, you are requested to report to the_ USS Enterprise _at the end of the term_. “

 _Ensign Picard._ Wesley could get used to that.  “Yes, Sir!” he said out loud, forgetting it was a recording. 

“ _I love you honey, see you soon!”_ Beverly blew a kiss at the monitor.  Jean-Luc cleared his throat. “ _Picard  out.”_   The image of his parents faded to reveal his official orders to report to the _Enterprise_.  Glancing at them, Wesley was pleased to see that the _Enterprise_ would be at Utopia Planetia in 12 weeks.  He wondered if his parents would have their wedding then, and if they would tell Rene. 

Wesley saw he had another message. This one was from Admiral Brant, superintendant of the academy. _News sure does travel fast_.  The message from Admiral Brant’s office ordered Wesley to his office immediately.  Sighing, Wesley turned off his monitor and headed for the Administration building.

###

Wesley stood to attention in front of Admiral Brant’s desk.  “At ease, Cadet!” Wesley visibly relaxed and Brant motioned to a straight back chair in front of his desk “Please, have a seat.” Wesley sat.

“Mister... well, now I’m not entirely sure what to call you.  Are you Cadet Crusher or Picard? I have abided by the wishes of yourself and Captain Picard and allowed you to use the name of your mother’s previous husband, but in light of her marriage to your father...will you be using Picard now?” _Wow. News really does travel fast._   “I...er...don’t know, Sir. I haven’t thought about it yet.  I only found out about my parents this morning.”

Admiral Brant leaned towards Wesley. “I see.  And what is preventing you from making a decision?”

Wesley decided to lay it all on the table.  “Sir, I don’t want to receive special treatment being the son of the captain of the flagship.”

“What about your mother’s or your fath...her husband’s accomplishments?  Dr Crusher was head of Starfleet Medical 5 years ago.  Lieutenant Commander Crusher had an exemplary record as well. Not to mention your own accomplishments.  No dear boy, any special treatment you have received has been well-earned.” Brant sat back and observed Wesley. 

Wesley’s mind was going a lightyear a minute.  _But...dad knew he was my dad when he made me an Ensign._ Out loud he said, “But my father made me an Ensign. Won’t that look like nepotism, Sir?”

“Not if you earned it. Tell me, Cadet, did you perform sufficient duties aboard the _Enterprise_ to prompt a field commission?”

Wesley thought back on his career and nodded.  “Yes, Sir.” Wesley contemplated once again using his real name.  “Sir...Admiral Brant...I would be proud to be known officially as Cadet Wesley Robert Picard.”

 


End file.
